


Amongst the Stacks

by the_grammar_nazi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Top Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_grammar_nazi/pseuds/the_grammar_nazi
Summary: Gerard is a library tech, bored with his job and eternally frustrated until one day, in walks destiny, dressed in black leather and guyliner ...  Slash, moderately explicit, strong language and some drug use.





	Amongst the Stacks

 

Gerard wondered what the tall, lanky stranger was doing back in the library since he didn’t seem at all interested in the books. It appeared to be nothing more than a people-watching venture for him – not that that was against the rules. Hell, if it was, I’d be in the shit, he thought, glancing up at the clock over the library doors. It’s almost half past-five. I was supposed to have these returns shelved today. But what was I doing instead? This is going to take me another hour, at least! Fuck!  
‘Hi.’ 

Gerard glanced over in the direction of the voice – and froze. If it were remotely possible, the tall lanky stranger was even better looking from close range. Big green eyes accentuated by guyliner, full lips made even more sensual-looking by a bit of scruff on the chin and upper lip. And fuck me gently with a chainsaw … was that a dimple? Gerard gulped. 

‘Hi. Uh … can I help you?’ 

‘You can most certainly try.’ 

‘What are you looking for?’ 

‘Ah, that’s the eternal question, isn’t it?’

‘Hey, if you’re one of those religious … err… doorknockers, we have a policy here …’

The smirk turned into a grin and Gerard melted inside. ‘Do I look like a God-botherer to you?’ 

Gerard took the opportunity to size him up. Long black coat over a top that barely covered his flat, toned midriff. He could see where the lines of the guy’s hips dived into the waistband of his pants. Cum-gutters, his crude colleague Petra would call them. The pants themselves were black leather and laced up at the sides. The strip of bare skin visible on each leg was enough to make Gerard want to excuse himself and make for the men’s, for a quick tug. 

He met the guy’s eyes. ‘No,’ he admitted. ‘Not at all.’ Damn it, Gerard thought. Why do I have to be a blusher?! It must be so obvious I’m into this guy. Not cool! ‘Um … s-so what can I help you with?’ 

‘I’m looking for a book …’

‘Well, you’ve come to the right place,’ Gerard replied, unable to help himself. 

‘Bookworm humour’, the guy mused. ‘Cute. You’re cute.’

And you’re fucking edible, Gerard thought, sucked in by the power of those intense green eyes with their dark brows and long eyelashes. 

‘The book is called ‘How to talk dirty and influence people. It’s by Lenny Bruce. Heard of him?’ 

‘He’s a comedian, isn’t he?’ 

‘Was,’ the guy agreed. ‘He’s dead. But still a legend.’

‘Well, I’ll see if we have it, if not it’s no problem, I can order it in.’

The guy bent over the counter slightly and leaned on his elbows. Gerard barely realized he was brandishing a library card, he was so in thrall to those eyes! Snapping out of his reverie, he took the card and scanned it.  
Klaus Hargreeves, the record said. Where have I heard that name before? 

‘One minute, Klaus,’ Gerard murmured. ‘Do you mind if I call you Klaus?’ 

Klaus chuckled. ‘Well, I’m no Mr. Hargreeves, that’s for sure. That’s my old man. And funnily enough, he’s dead, too.’

‘Oh … sorry to hear that.’

‘Don’t be,’ Klaus waved, dismissively. ‘It was a while ago.’

Gerard frowned. ‘Wait … that’s where I’ve heard your name before. Wasn’t there a big thing in the paper about your dad’s death? Like, a couple of weeks ago?’ 

‘Yeah. Like I said, a while.’

He’s a funny one, this one, thought Gerard. Both kinds of funny. ‘Okay,’ he said, as the catalogue record he was looking for popped up on his screen. ‘We have it! Would you like me to go and get it for you?’ 

‘Well … if you’re not too busy, that would be great.’

Gerard feigned nonchalance. ‘I have to go shelve some books anyway, so it’s sort of on the way.’ In other words, he thought, I want you to follow me into the non-fiction stacks, where it’s quiet, and kind of private, and the thought of being alone with you is giving me a boner like you would not believe! He was glad of the protection of the returns trolley to hide the excruciatingly embarrassing fact of his erection. 

He was acutely aware of Klaus dangling just over his shoulder as he headed for the back of the library and the non-fiction section. ‘It’s sort of an autobiography,’ he explained to Klaus. ‘Where did you hear about it?’

‘From a movie, actually,’ Klaus admitted. ‘Pump up the Volume, from the early 90’s. Have you seen it?’ 

‘The one where he’s a shock jock? No, I’ve heard of it, but I haven’t seen it.’

‘Christian Slater’s in it. Bit of a teenage crush, if I’m being totally honest.’

‘I was more into Johnny Depp,’ Gerard admitted, as he turned to face his crush. ‘I guess I’m into pretty boys.’ He didn’t know how he found the courage, but he lifted his gaze to meet Klaus’, who was almost a head taller than him, and allowed the implication to sink in. 

Klaus was no dummy, either. He got it. His lips turned up in a genuine smile this time, instead of a smirk. ‘Wow … you … are you calling me pretty? ‘Cause let me just say: Pot. Kettle. Black.’

‘Nah,’ Gerard scoffed. ‘Pretty is not a word I would use to describe me.’ 

‘I would.’ Klaus’s voice sounded husky. He’d taken a step closer to Gerard and glanced around. Content that there was no one watching, he reached out and ran a thumb along Gerard’s lower lip. Gerard felt his pulse quicken at the touch. His cock twitched in his pants. 

Klaus appeared to be waiting for some kind of sign, so Gerard gave him one. He kissed Klaus’s thumb as it ran back over his lip. Took it into his mouth and sucked on it. Looked Klaus in the eyes. The green had a glassy tint to it.

Oh yeah, he’s on the same page, Gerard thought, and bit down on Klaus’s thumb, gently. That did it. Klaus practically fell on him, backing him against the biography section. His perfect lips sought out Gerard’s, and once they had him, Gerard never wanted them to let him go. He could have kissed Klaus forever, but he wanted something much more visceral, and raw, first. That fire in the pit of his stomach demanded it.  
Klaus seemed to want the same thing because he was already unzipping Gerard’s pants and slipping a hand inside his boxers. Gerard’s jaw dropped as Klaus’s hand curled around his shaft.  
Oh fuck. Oh fuck, he thought. Do not blow your load now. Think of something unsexy. Pity he’s so god-damned beautiful. Ever noticed how it’s really hard to think of something ugly when you’re looking at physical perfection? He made himself close his eyes. Dead kittens, he thought, trying in vain to summon up an image that would keep his climax at bay. Donald Trump. Mankinis...

Nope. Still not working. Of course, it might have had something to do with the fact that Klaus had sunk to his knees in front of Gerard and had released his penis from his boxers. Klaus began sliding his tongue slowly along the shaft of Gerard’s cock, tickling his balls with the other hand. Gerard’s knees almost buckled beneath him, and he had to grab hold of the shelf behind him. The pleasure building in his groin and thighs was excruciating and exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. Terrifying because even though it was roughly five minutes to closing, there was still the very real chance that someone would seek him out, wanting help to check out a book. At that point, I think I’d throw the fucking thing at them, Gerard thought. How fucking hard is it to use the self-check-out counters?! That’s what they’re for!

Klaus’s mouth closed around the head of Gerard’s cock and tightened its hold. Gerard could hear someone heavy breathing like in a cheap porno, and then realized it was him. Klaus’s tongue teased the head of his cock until Gerard was on the verge of moaning aloud, and then, for no good reason, abruptly stopped.  
Gerard’s eyes snapped open. He’d been so close … what was the deal? 

‘Don’t … stop,’ he gasped. ‘Oh … fuck.’

‘Well, that’s precisely why I did stop,’ Klaus informed him. ‘Seems rude not to ask if you’re a top or a bottom.’

‘Either, I don’t care,’ Gerard almost whined. Fuck chivalry, he thought. Just fuck me! 

Klaus grinned. ‘Bottom, I’m guessing.’

‘What makes you … say that?’ 

‘You look like you’re ready to explode, is all.’

Gerard nodded. He couldn’t talk. He literally could not pull a single word from his brain and wrangle it enough to get it to come out right. Klaus quit torturing him and resumed the BJ, and Gerard could hold on no longer. Klaus took it all, like the trooper he was, stood up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand like he’d just had the world’s juiciest steak. Gerard gasped and tried to pull himself together, but his orgasm ripped through his entire lower body like a hurricane, rendering him as weak and ineffectual as a kitten. ‘I’ll … do … you …’ he tried to offer, but Klaus laughed. 

‘Maybe another time. This is on me. Is that okay?’ 

Gerard nodded. Was that all right? Was he kidding?!  
‘Did I blink?’ He asked Klaus. ‘Is it Christmas already?’ 

Klaus laughed, and pulled Gerard close to him. Kissed him hard on the mouth. Gerard could taste his seed in Klaus’s mouth. It should have made him gag, but it didn’t. He let Klaus spin him around and push down his pants. It didn’t even occur to him to ask about protection, but it didn’t matter, because he heard the sound of a foil wrapper being opened. Wow, he comes prepared, thought Gerard. Then it occurred to him – did Klaus plan this? Had he seen him on one of his other visits and decided, you’ll do nicely?! And if he had, what of it? Did the fact that their meeting like this was premeditated, make it any less than the most exhilarating experience of Gerard’s life?! 

There is definitely something to be said for casual sex with gorgeous strangers, Gerard thought, as Klaus entered him from behind and reached around to fondle him at the same time. He bit his lip as the pleasure built with each thrust. He felt Klaus’s mouth on the side of his neck, kissing at first and then adding a little bite to it. He’s so coordinated, thought Gerard. How does he manage to keep all the balls in the air at once? He almost laughed at his own joke, as Klaus’s fingers kneaded his testicles.  
Gerard could barely believe he was about to climax for the second time in less than fifteen minutes – that had to be some kind of record, at least for him! He gasped and struggled to control himself until Klaus was close to his own orgasm, but it seemed like the guy had the stamina of a long-distance runner. Finally, Gerard could take no more, and came almost violently, his seed spraying the biographies of long-dead politicians. 

Klaus chuckled over his shoulder. ‘Ironic, really,’ he mused. ‘The Kennedys liked to spread the love and now … they’re covered in it.’

Gerard waited until Klaus withdrew and pulled his pants back up, turning to face his lover. ‘Will I ever see you again?’ he asked, suddenly certain Klaus was going to disappear in a cloud of smoke, like an impossible daydream. 

‘Of course, silly,’ Klaus laughed, clapping him on the shoulder, and winked, playfully. ‘You owe me, remember?’ 

Gerard nodded, grinning. Oh, I remember, he thought. As if I’m going to forget! He watched as Klaus put himself back in order, loving the way those black leather pants clung to his long lean thighs. Oh Jesus, he thought, how am I getting hard again?  
Klaus reached into one of the pockets of his long patchwork coat and pulled out a readily rolled joint in a plastic baggie, and a lighter. ‘You want a toke?’ he asked Gerard, after lighting up.  
‘Um … I don’t really … Sure.’  
Klaus watched him attempt to draw back on the joint and smiled his lazy, sexy smile. ‘You’ve never done this before, have you?’  
Gerard blew out a stream of smoke. ‘First time for everything.’  
Klaus’s eyes widened. ‘Everything?’  
‘Yeah,’ Gerard admitted. ‘Everything.’

THE END


End file.
